The Tamer Take Over
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Rika wanrs control of my Fanfics, OVER MY DEAD BODY! read as i and my Digimon pals thwart her evil scheme


Mastercontrol presents:

"The Tamer Take Over"

(i do not own digimon, Enforcermon, Breakermon and WereKyubimon are mine though)

I was sitting at my desk, doing what i do best, making fanfics and causing trouble, Enforcermon was asleep on the top bunk.

BANG-BANG!

"huh?"

BANG-BANG!

"i have a doorbell ya know!"

I listen to the door when i here somthing.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Ah..Crap...

BOOM!

I was on the floor when several kids entered my domain, It was Takato, Rika, Kazu and Kenta, Henry, Ryo, and Jeri, the only digimon that was there was Guilmon.

"what the hell!" i yelled.

"Don't look at us, Rika wants to see you," the Goggle headed one said

"Give me a reason why i shouldn't call security" i said

"Because your security drones were dismantled by me" Rika boasted

"what do you want?" i asked

"we want you to make Fanfics that don't have us doing stupid stuff!" Rika said.

"we? Don't drag us into this Rika, we don't mind the things M.C makes us do!" Jeri protested

"i'm sorry you have complaints but i am an author, so get over it!"

i yelled.

Rika didn't take it very well...

AHHHHHH!

"OUCH!" me and Enforcermon said as we were booted out of our Techno-Tower.

"from now on, i'll be running things! nuff said' " Rika boasted.

I could stop her, but she wasn't called "the Digimon Queen for nothing.

I needed outside reinforcements...

Luckly i knew some people...

I pulled out my list of friends:

Sora T. and Byomon

Tommy H.

Yolie and Hawkmon

Datamon and Etemon (they made up)

"Enforcermon, start making calls!"

"yes sir,"

4 hours later, the gang's all here, they were all talking and chatting it up.

"So Sora, no hard feelings about me trying to clone you?" Datamon asked.

"of course not, all water under the bridge." Sora replied

"yo Tommy, this everyone" i asked

"yup" he said.

"allright! everyone! Listen up and listen well." i stated as all eyes were on me, " Rika somehow took over my base of operations, and now she has full control of my base and everything on it."

"that's terrible! doesn't she know that only you can control the power that's inside that base" Yollie said.

"she doesn't care! in fact, she intends to become a author so she can control it!" i stated " that's why i called on you

to help me stop her, Who's with me?"

"i am!" said Sora.

"Me too!" said Byomon.

"us too!" said Yolee and Hawkmon.

"don't forget us!" said Datamon and Etemon.

"i am always at your side" Enforcermon said.

"Allright, let dethrone the Queen!" i said

4-hours later

"wow, we gotten really far, and so far no problems!" Sora smiled.

"we ain't out of the woods yet, be on the lookout fo my Robot Clowns and mutant snakes,

Rika probbly let them out as a last resort" i stated.

"Rarrrr!"

"hisssss!"

"man i hate being right!" i said, " lock and load people!"

**Hawkmon armor-digivolve to: Halsamon!**

**Byomon warp-digivolve to: Garudamon!**

**Beast spirit evolution: Korikkumon!**

**Enforcermon Digivolve to: Breakermon!**

**Etemon digivolve to: MetalEtemon**

When the Robot Clowns saw us, they ran like hell, the snakes went back to their cages.

I nodded, "all right, let's keep going and stay together."

All: right!

As we made it to the control room, we found Rika, absorbing the Data of my fanfics.

"oh...so you brought reinforcements." Rika said

"GIVE...ME...BACK...MY...BASE!" i yelled.

"RENAMON!"

within 2 seconds, the golden fox apeared.

" yes..." she said until Sora hit her with a frying pan.

" it's 5 on 1, Rika, just give up!" i said.

"oh really?" Rika boasted

what i didn't know is that she had injected herself with my experimental Digi-mutogen.

within 4 minutes, Rika transformed into a hybrid version of Kyubimon, but with a few modifications, she was taller and stood on two legs, her chest fur was purple while the rest of her was blood red, Green crystals grew out of the tips of her claws, and her broken heart emblem was on her chest, the only thing that was left of Rika were her trademark jeans and belt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" i asked, "D-Gauntlet: analyze!

**WereKyubimon**

**type: Virus/X antibody**

**Level: Mega**

**Her poisonous claws can kill a grown adult in 21 seconds,**

**Making her the second most leathal digimon on the planet,**

**This is a result of what happens when the X-antibody is introduced to humans.**

**Attacks:**

**Poison Shredder**

**Shadow Heart slash**

"What do you intend to do now?" Rika said but in a more monstrous voice.

"kick your spoiled ass up and down this base" i yelled, "GET HER!"

"TEMPEST WING!"

"WING BLADE!"

"AVALANCH AXES!"

"CLAW STORM!"

"DARK SPORES"

"METAL CONCERT CRUSH!"

All the attacks made a direct hit, but Rika was still standing!

"My Turn!" i yelled

I unleashed a flurry of kicks to Rika's gut, but she didn't even flinch

"Nice move, HERE'S MINE!" she bellowed as she raised her claws.

"POISON SHREDDER!"

The claws raked acress my chest, good thing i'm imune to poison,

but still that hurt!

"huh!" i said when i saw her heart glowing, " Tommy! MetalEtemon! go for the heart emblem on her chest!"

AVALANCHE AXES!

METAL CONCERT CRUSH!

"ARRRGGGHH!" Rika screamed in pain as she colapsed on the floor, returning to her human form.

Everyone de-digivolved and stood around her.

"what now?" Tommy asked

" i say we give her a good spanking!" Sora said while adjusting her hat.

"i got a better idea!" i said...

1 month later...

I was looking over my latest Fanfic, when Takato came by.

"hey M.C, have you seen Rika? she's been gone for two days." he asked.

"i'm sure she'll turn up, That reminds me, i have to go feed my pocket mermaid!" i said as i skipped over to my tank.

inside was a young mermaid, with flowing red hair.

"wow! she looks just like Rika!" Takato said.

"yup!" i replied.

"well, i gotta go bye!" takato said as he left.

"M.C! let me outta here, I'm sorry!" Rika sobbed

"aww! she looks lonley, hey Enforcermon, get that pirahna you won at the carnival!" i said

Enforcermon, brought the fish as asked and dumped it in the tank with her.

"GULP!"

RARRR!

"Ahhhhh! help me!" she screamed as she swam away!

"ahhh...a happy ending!" i said with a wink...

THE END

**M.C: (laughs out of his seat!) now that was a story, this is Mastercontrol...signing off!**

REVIEW!


End file.
